


I Miss You

by arcana



Series: Volleyball au where cis people are rare and everything is mostly alright [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Genderless Tsukishima, M/M, literally it's just them making out, this is probably too fast paced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcana/pseuds/arcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“...I’m not doing this in a desk chair.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> you want to know why skye writing more kurotsuki?? oh, well, see, that's a funny story, because, uh

Tsukishima loves their apartment the most when it's quiet. These times are rare, considering two out of the three other people they live with are the most obnoxious people they'd ever met. Akaashi is great with helping Tsukishima keep Bokuto and Kuroo in line, but even then the two managed to keep a constant volume above that which Tsukishima is comfortable with. 

Right now, they are fairly sure that they’re the only one in their small shared household, which was nice, because being that Tsukishima is now in college and not high school, they have to study. And to study, one needs peace and quiet. And peace and quiet is damn hard when your boyfriend and his best friend can't keep their mouths shut—

There’s a noise behind them—the door, presumably—and Tsukishima closes their eyes. Speak of the devil.

Or, well, one of them. 

“What are you doing home?” Tsukishima says without turning around. Kuroo is the only one who really comes in here besides Tsukishima themself; Akaashi and Bokuto don’t really have a reason to. “It was so nice and quiet with you gone.”

Kuroo yawns and flops down on his bed. “What are you talking about? Akaashi was keeping me hostage, sure, but we’ve been in the living room the whole time.” God bless Akaashi, honestly. “Damn kid takes it as his personal responsibility to help me study now.”

“Weren’t you the one who begged him for help, anyway? Since he’s doing oh-so-much better than you in whatever class you have together?” they ask, glancing over their shoulder at him. Kuroo had his head pillowed on his arms, gazing at Tsukishima with a small grin playing at his lips. Tsukishima returns to their paper. 

“Maybe, but Akaashi is _boring_.” The bed creaks, and Kuroo wanders over to stand behind them. “Especially without Bokuto around. He only let’s me take, like, one break an hour. And he never actually helps me with my work.”

Kuroo’s hands slide their way up Tsukishima’s back, pressing his fingers into their shoulders and massaging. “And you think I can?” Tsukishima stares hard at their paper, trying to focus on the questions, concentrating. 

“You’re smart,” Kuroo replies, touching on one of Tsukishima’s ticklish spots and making them jerk forward slightly. Kuroo tries to hide a laugh.

“Kuroo, you’re two years older than me and we’re in completely different majors. You know I can’t help you with your science-y math bullshit. That’s what you have Akaashi for.” Tsukishima sighs and spins in their chair to face him. “What did you really come in here for?”

“I really do need help with my homework!” Kuroo exclaims. Tsukishima just looks at him. “Okay, also, let’s maybe make out a little?”

Tsukishima spins back around. Or, at least, tries to. Kuroo has a tight grip on the arms of their chair.

“No, listen. Akaashi kept me cooped up for _hours_. You didn’t even know I was _here_. I’m bursting with energy!”

Tsukishima shakes their head. “Go for a run. I have work to do.”

“You have _me_ to do.”

“I’m not justifying that with an answer.”

“You just did.” Kuroo leans in and, knowing he won’t get a response just yet, goes straight for the spot just below Tsukishima’s ear. “I miss you.”

“We live in the same room, Kuroo,” they murmur, but they’re starting to lose their resolve. 

“Yeah, but we’ve both been busy with classes and papers and certain roommates wanting other certain roommates to get their work done early, like it’ll affect them personally if I leave something to the last minute,” he grumbles. Tsukishima can feel his lips moving. “We’ve barely spent any actual time together.”

Maybe he has a point. The last time the two of them did anything un-school related is so far back that Tsukishima can’t even really properly remember it. They might have gone out for dinner? Or maybe they had take out?

“...I’m not doing this in a desk chair.”

Kuroo pulls back, face lighting up. “Really?”

"You may be kind of right," Tsukishima mutters, looking away from him. It sounds desperate out loud. 

"You're the _best_."

"You say that like I'm doing you a favour."

A kiss is pressed to their cheek before Kuroo takes their hands and tugs them to their feet. "You're doing us both a favour."

"I changed my mind."

"Tsukki!" 

Not wanting to lose his chance, Kuroo uses his hold on Tsukishima's hands to pull them forward and press his mouth to theirs. Tsukishima grunts and waits a second to respond out of spite, but eventually they get pulled into Kuroo's rhythm. He tilts his head, capturing Tsukishima's bottom lip between his teeth and pulls a little. Tsukishima sucks in a breath. 

"See? You’re already enjoying it."

"Shut up." Tsukishima untangles their fingers to place one hand in Kuroo's hair, the other going to rest lightly on his chest. This they used as leverage to gain back some control. and to avoid falling over Kuroo moves his hands to Tsukishima's hips. 

"Forward," they murmur in between kisses. Kuroo laughs, doesn't reply, and dives back in. He's not even really kissing Tsukishima now, just pecking at their mouth, lips occasionally catching on each other and dragging, but his focus has turned away from their lips. Kuroo slides his index fingers into Tsukishima's belt loops, very cheesy, in their opinion, and trails his lips back to where they had started, right below their ear. 

Kuroo mouths at the spot lightly, not in a way that would bruise, and blows cool air there after he retreats. Tsukishima’s shiver is prominent enough that Kuroo probably felt it. There's a pause where Kuroo does not have his mouth on Tsukishima and they almost groan. 

"Marks?" he asks, finally, and Tsukishima's response it a quickly exhaled "Yes." Kuroo comes back in an instant, on the same spot, biting and sucking and Tsukishima does not know how large this hickey will be but they know they don't care because they're weak in the knees and it's a little pathetic but oh my god does Kuroo know how to rile them up. 

Seemingly satisfied with that spot, Kuroo moves on, down to the dip their collar bone makes and he grips Tsukishima's hips again, rubbing with his thumbs in circles on each side. It's overwhelming but it's good and Tsukishima doesn't know why they even hesitated to let Kuroo do this is the first place. 

They aren't sure how much longer they'll be able to stay standing in the middle of their shared room without falling down, so it's a relief when Kuroo releases their neck to look them in the eyes and say, "Your bed or mine?"

Tsukishima frowns. "Yours is too hard."

"Alright, then." It's not a far stumble to their bed, and both of them manage to not actually fall down. Tsukishima praises their coordination. 

The two of them know well enough that sitting up and making out does not work; both of them have long legs, arms, and torsos, and even cross-legged it's awkward and uncomfortable. Kuroo lays down against Tsukishima's two pillows, turning his head to the side and inhaling. He catches the weird look Tsukishima gives him and shrugs. "You smell nice." Kuroo winds his arms around Tsukishima's neck and draws them toward him, latching back onto their lips. It's kind of a relief, since kissing Kuroo is a lot sweeter than having him attack their neck, but then Kuroo's hands start to move again, scratching at the base of it, running his hands through their hair. Tsukishima does the same, sliding their hands along his sides and Kuroo arches into them. "Rude," he breaths, but it's lost between their mouths. 

Belatedly, Tsukishima realises that finding and keeping balance is not the easiest in this position. For Kuroo it’s fine, since he’s got the bed to support all of him, but right now Tsukishima has most of their weight balanced on their knees, trying not to crush their boyfriend or push too hard on his skin. Even though their bed is soft and comfortable it does a shit job at keeping Tsukishima steady. Reluctantly, they take their hands off and away from Kuroo’s abs to have them frame his head. This way, they can lean in even more, licking across the seam of Kuroo’s lips, delving in when Kuroo makes it clear that they are allowed to. He doesn't taste like much of anything except possibly a hint of mint toothpaste he must have used before coming in here, and for a second Tsukishima forgets if they brushed their teeth in the past couple of hours. If they haven’t, they must taste _terrible_ , but Kuroo doesn’t seem to be pulling back disgusted like he usually does when that’s the case so they’re probably okay?

Their train of thought gets cut off sharply as they feel Kuroo move quickly from touching their hair to touching a little too far past the small of their back. 

“H-” they start. “Kuroo, hands.”

Almost immediately, they’re back in a comfortable place, stroking the dips in their spine lightly, soothing. “Sorry.” Kuroo kisses their left cheek, down their neck, across to the other side. It’s a little hard to breath.

“No, don’t apologise, I’m sorry. I—” Tsukishima feels the press of Kuroo’s lips to their Adam’s apple and tries to swallow; it doesn’t exactly work right. “I don’t know. I don’t want to really—I want to sit here with you.” They breath in, out. “Kiss you and stuff, too, but you were right when you said we haven’t spent a lot of time together, and this is nice, so—”

“Kei,” Tsukishima can feel the word against their throat. “Shut up. You’re right, this is nice. In fact,” Kuroo moves up to kiss the opposite cheek. “I’d much rather sit here and kiss you than anything else, too.”

“Sorry,” they murmur. 

“Oh my god, shut _up_ ,” Kuroo groans, leans up to peck their lips, then tugs hard on Tsukishima’s waist so that they collapse onto him. They wind up in the perfect place on Kuroo’s chest for him to kiss the top of their head, too, so that’s exactly what he does. “You did nothing wrong and I love you. So there.”

Tsukishima snorts. “Sentimentalist.”

Kuroo laughs, and Tsukishima can feel the vibrations under them. Kuroo buries his nose in their hair. “Only for you, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> i promise the next one won't be haikyuu


End file.
